


You Look So Cute

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Series: Swesson Love Week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, domestic!swesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith is so corny.</p>
<p>Day 5 - Prompt - Leaving Post-It notes with cheesy pick-up lines</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Cute

“I was only going to do it once,” Dean rubs at a hard knot under Sam’s shoulder blade. “but the look on your face,”

“You tell this story every time you rub my back.” Sam groans when Dean rubs a particularly tight spot.

“What was the first one again?” Dean knows but he likes to hear Sam say it.

“Can you file a safety incident report? I just fell for you.” Sam says, with a grouchy sigh.

Dean chuckles, “that one was the best, I think. What was the other one? ‘When it comes to being hot, you Excel.’ You know you loved it.” The tension in Sam’s back eases a little.

“I can’t believe you waited almost a year after we started dating to tell me. Rubbing my back one night and you just said, ‘Oh hey by the way I was the one who left all those lame ass pick-up lines on your desk.’ They’re both laughing now. Sam holds Deans hand over his shoulder and kisses the new wedding band on his ring finger. “You’re so lame, I love you so much.”


End file.
